listfandomcom-20200216-history
Horse Racing
acey deucey * across the board * aged * airing * allowance race * also-ran * alter * ankle boot * ankle cutter * apprentice * armchair ride * baby * baby race * back * backstretch * bangtail * barrel * barrier * bear in * bear out * Belmont Stakes * bend * bit * blanket finish * blind bet * blind switch * blinders * blinkers * blowout * boat race * bobble * bolt * boot * Boots and Saddles * bottom * box bet * boxrd-out * break * break away * break in the air * break maiden * break stride * break-from-the-gate * Breeder's Cup * brittle feet * bucked shins * buggy * bull ring * buzzer * calculator * cannon * canter * card * carry the target * chalk horse * chalk player * chicane * choppy * chute * claiming race * clerk of the scales * clocker * closer * clothes * clubhouse turn * colors * course daily double * croup * cuppy * daily double * dark * dark horse * dead heat * dead weight * deep * derby * disqualify * distance * dog racing * dope sheet * double play * drench * dwell * eighth * eighth pole * exacta * fade * farrier * fast track * favorite * feature race * fetlock * field * filly * film patrol * finish line * five-eighths pole * flash * flatten out * footing * freelance * freshener * frog * furlong * futurity * gad * gallop * gelding * gentleman jockey * graduate * grandstand * grass * greyhound * groom * grunter * gumbo * half-mile pole * hand * hand ride * handicap * handicapping * handle * hat trick * hayburner * head * head of the stretch * heat * herd * homestretch * hop * horse racing * hot-walker * impost * infield * inquiry * irons * jock * jockey * juvenile * Kentucky Derby * kiss the eighth pole * lead pony * leather * length * long shot * maiden * maiden race * mile pole * monkey crouch * muck out * mudder * neck * neck and neck * nightcap * nose * objection * odds board * odds on * odds-on favorite * off and running * off the board * off-track betting * offtrack betting * OTB * outrider * overland * pacer * paddock * pari-mutuel * parimutuel * parlay * pasteboard track * perfecta * photo finish * pinched back * place * pocket * pony * pool * post * post race * post time * Preakness * prohibition favorite * pull * punter * quarter horse * quarter pole * quinella * rabbit * race * racecourse * racehorse * racetrack * racing form * racing secretary * rack up * railbird * rate * roar * run wide * runner * saddle * saddling barn * saliva test * save ground * scenic route * scramble * scratch * scratch sheet * seat * sex allowance * shed row * shoe board * short * short odds * show * shut off * silks * simulcast * sire * sixteenth pole * skin * sleeper * sophomore * speed horse * spit out the bit * sprint * stable * stake * stake horse * stake race * stall gate * starting gate * starting price * steeplechase * steward * stewards * stiff * stretch * stretch run * stretch runner * string * stud * sulky thoroughbred * tack * three-eighths pole * three-quarters pole * tote * tout * trackmaster * trainer * trial horse * trifecta * Triple Crown * trotter * turf * turfman * turn * twin double * valet * walking ring * walkover * washy * water jump * weigh-in * weigh-out * wheel bet * whip * whoop-de-doo * win * winner's circle * wire * wire-to-wire * yearling